Hey There, Dollface
by lovely.lily.x3
Summary: Eric comes home from Africa expecting his friends to have all remained the same. But what happens when he finds that everyone has changed, and not for the better? Can he fix things before it's too late, or are four broken hearts unmendable?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there, people of earth, zennies, potheads, and any others!! Welcome to Dollface, my first piece of fanfiction ever! Scary, huh? Well to ensure we have a safe ride, please review (and not just those crappy ones, i like constructive criticism people, it helps me improve), and keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times!!

By the way, this is a J/H fic, even though this chapter is in Eric's point of view. Don't worry, zennies, I'm all for a J/H happy ending, so just stick with me so we can pick up Jackie's broken pieces and start to build a relationship!! This chapter is kind of short though, so it's just a little preview into what's coming up next for the basement gang.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned That '70s Show, the world would be a happier place. I mean, come on, a stripper? What the hell?

* * *

Eric Forman sat in the back of the cab, pondering his very existence. Was he destined to fail at everything he did? Africa was a good idea. Africa turned him into a man…for a short period of time. Donna was his life, and he had to go home. He had spent countless hours in Africa just imagining her: her blue-gray eyes, her soft curves, her easy smile, and her long, gorgeous red hair. Eric could picture everyone perfectly, the exact way they were just before they left, but Donna would always remain Big Red in his imagination. Not to be confused, he enjoyed the blonde hair and it was hot, but Donna's red hair was part of the reason Eric fell in love with her in the first place. He couldn't picture her as anything else. Breaking up with her had to be the stupidest thing he ever did. Wait, no. There was that time he broke up with her junior year because she wouldn't wear his promise ring. So this was the second stupidest…wait third. The time he ran out on their wedding. Definitely third stupidest. God, Red was right. He really was a dumbass. But he was back now, and according to Fez's tear-stained letters, it was not a moment too soon. Hyde marrying a stripper wouldn't have been so shocking three years ago, but now…Eric didn't know what to think. As far as he was concerned, he knew Hyde pretty well and Hyde was the happiest he'd ever been when he was with Jackie. And to let that all go because of a meaningless mistake? That just pretty much guaranteed the stupid helmet a permanent spot on Hyde's head. And from what he heard, Jackie didn't even sleep with Kelso. Eric knew she wouldn't, anyways. A girl who was cheated on so many times could not break someone else's heart like that, especially not Hyde's. Jackie really loved Hyde, and Eric could see it when she looked at him or called him Puddin' Pop. Hyde was Jackie's life, and it seemed that everyone but Hyde himself knew that. He hadn't talked to Jackie since she and Fez sent him the letter about Donna and Randy…who the hell was Randy? Honestly, it's like they believed they could all replace him with some pansy boy with good hair. At least that's what it looked like from the picture Fez sent him.

The cab continued to rush through the sloshy water on the streets of Kenosha, slowing when it got to the Point Place Bridge and the sign that said _Welcome to Point Place…Don't Date Kelso. _Eric smiled wryly at these words, knowing they spoke good advice. The cab rolled along the long white bridge, trying not to skid on the inch of water that flooded on it from the heavy torrents of rain that poured down from the sky. Eric looked up at the gray clouds that floated above him and suddenly felt a pang; he missed the blue skies and constantly sunny days of Africa, but in retrospect, it was a good idea to come home. There were too many bugs, and Eric just couldn't deal with that day in and day out, not to mention the kids in his class were worse than any vicious animal his mother feared would attack him. Eric was lost in thought as they passed a girl sitting on the ledge of the bridge, bare feet dangling above the water and raven hair whipping behind her in the wind. Eric looked out of the back window as she stood up shakily and put one foot over the edge dangerously, white dress flowing out behind her. She turned to look at the sky and Eric saw her crazed eyes: one blue, one green. He became suddenly frantic.

"Stop the cab!" He screamed and flung himself out the door. He sprinted over to the girl and grabbed her around the waist. She struggled a little bit, but went limp at his words. "Jackie, Jackie, stop fighting, it's me, Jackie, come on, get off the ledge, Jackie, it's just Eric, you're okay, it's just me, come here, come here." Eric pulled her up so she was standing before him, and he saw that the water running down her face in streams were tears, not raindrops. Her body collapsed in his arms and Jackie melted down to the ground, the bottom of her dress soaking in the frigid water. She sobbed a little as Eric sat beside her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, easily lifting up her frail, thin body and carrying her to the cab. He sat her down next to him and she curled up against his warm side, teeth chattering and eyes still leaking. She lightly dozed next to him as the car drove off and Eric examined her features. Jackie's hair was still as shiny as ever, but as he stroked her head he realized how coarse, how unusually dry it was. His eyes slipped down to her gaunt cheeks and translucent skin, her cheekbones scarily poking out of her face. Her ribs jutted out of her side, and Eric realized how extremely skinny she had gotten; she had obviously lost an unhealthy amount of weight. Glancing down at her nails was the final straw. They were unpainted and weak, bitten down to the nub, something the old Jackie Burkhart would have never let happened. Eric Forman didn't know much, but he knew everything about his friends, and Jackie Burkhart was not fine. She was not even remotely okay, and Eric knew he needed to fix her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, pretty intense, huh? I know this was a lot of Eric's personal thoughts, but we needed to get into his mindset to see why he came home. Jackie's pretty messed up, and why is she so skinny? Was she really gonna jump off that bridge? Is Eric gonna save his relationship with Donna? And why the hell is Randy in this story? I don't know!

JK, I do know, but the rest of you will find out next chapter! Review, please!

Best,

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is; sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait!**

**I'm sending all my love to Marla and Doug for their great reviews and amazing advice!! Thank you so much for supporting my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Saul and Lorraine. **

* * *

Jackie shivered against Eric, grateful to him for saving her from herself. She didn't know if she would have the courage to jump off that bridge, although she did have the courage to stop eating. She knows it's a bad idea now, but she had to do something. Jackie was disappearing, and no one was stopping her. Old Jackie would've thrown a fit or maybe a party to get attention, but New Jackie's had her heart broken one too many times and opted for a quieter, yet more deadly option. She wasn't stupid; she knew slowly starving herself had led to anorexia, but now she was too far in to back out. Jackie looked in the mirror and didn't see the vibrant, loveable girl from last year. She saw a hopeless, broken girl that was such a fat cow that Steven couldn't even stand to be near her anymore. That must be why he went off to marry a stripper, wasn't it? I mean, Steven KNEW that she wouldn't do anything with Michael; how could she if her heart belonged completely to Steven? And it did. Ever since he shaved his beard off for her the summer they got together, Jackie Burkhart completely belonged to Steven Hyde, heart, mind, and soul. Her body hadn't belonged to him until recently, though. Jackie had suspected that Steven cheated on her with the nurse that time because she hadn't put out yet. The entire group thought Jackie and Steven were doing it like a couple of crazed rabbits, but in reality, Jackie was a traditional girl. She was a romanticist, and she would never sleep with a boy before she was certain that he loved her. In reality, Jackie was never really certain that Steven actually loved her. The only time he actually said it was when he was trying to get out of trouble when he slept with that nurse, so how could she be sure? She only slept with him when they got back together because she was certain that she would run him off again if she held out any longer, and Jackie's heart just couldn't take that blow.

* * *

Eric had sensed Jackie had completely fallen asleep against him, as her breathing got slower and her tensed shoulders relaxed completely. The cab slowed and pulled over at a crappy motel on the side of the road and the driver beckoned Eric forward. They whispered together for a bit, and the driver got out and ran through the rain through the door of the motel with the flickering neon sign above it. Eric gently nudged Jackie, and then shook her a bit more when she didn't respond.

"Come on, Jackie, it's flooding and the cab driver can't navigate the roads. We have to stay here for the night. Jackie, wake up!" Eric became more and more frantic as his pleading and jostling had no effect on her. "JACKIE!" Eric cried, and Jackie's eyelids slowly lifted, as if they were struggling to be rid of the giant weights holding them down. She shifted in her awkward position on the seat and looked up at Eric.

"I-I'm really dizzy, Eric, I don't think I can stand up," she whispered, licking her dry lips. Eric just nodded and navigated her into his lap, then successfully lifted her out of the car and into the rain. Jackie buried her face in Eric's neck and Eric felt a warm wetness there as he slowly walked to the doorway. They moved into the musty foyer of the motel and as Jackie lifted her face up to look around her, Eric could feel the teardrops on his neck start to freeze and then burn, as if they were branded into his neck.

"Eric," she whispered into his ear, "Is it okay if I fall asleep again?" He nodded and stroked her hair, effectively comforting her. She shifted in his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest, one arm curled around his neck and the other clenched around her knee. Eric lifted that arm and grabbed her hand tightly when he saw the half-moon marks her barely there nails had left in her knee cap and slung his arm around her waist, the other one supporting her knees. He made his way over to the check-in desk, where a drunken man stooped, blocking Eric's way. He leered at Jackie and let his eyes drift from her head to her toes, all of which were wrapped up in Eric's newly formed biceps.

"Tha's a purty little girl ya got there, sonny. Why dontcha just hand 'er over to me an' I'll take care of 'er for a while, eh?" he slurred, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. A plump, middle aged lady with a blonde bun and crinkly eyes walked over to them and pushed the man into a chair.

"Get over there, Saul, or I'll kick your ass into the street. I mean it, sober up or you're out! Leave the nice folk alone, you hear?" she reprimanded.

"Awww, Lorraine, ya don' even work here! Git back to the diner where you belong and leave me alone," Saul rasped, closing his eyes and settling into the uncomfortable looking chair. Lorraine walked over to Eric and Jackie, her smile returning, albeit a tired one.

"There now, sorry for the trouble, now can I get your names so I can find someone to check you folks in?" Eric was comforted by the motherly looking woman and felt a warmth spread through his chest.

"Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart."

"Burkhart? Jackie, you said it was? Why, that's Steven's girl! Oh dear, she does look quite thin though? Where is Steven anyways?" she queried.

Eric looked down at Jackie's hand wrapped around his. "He-they're not together anymore," he replied hesitantly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"Oh, forgive me, darlin'," she exclaimed, "but I'm Lorraine, Lorraine Cash. I work over at the Finer Diner down the street; Steven comes in for our famous eggs and just to chat sometimes. Been coming since he was about nine, yes he has, when his mama would drop him off so she could go to the motel with whichever man she was with that week; loose woman, that Edna Hyde." Lorraine paused to take a breath and Eric opened his mouth to speak. Before he could get any words out, Lorraine cut in.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? That girl looks freezing, and I could never forgive myself if I made you two wait a minute longer! I'll get you checked in later. Here, take these; that Burkhart girl needs some dry clothes, and go up to room 105 that's up the stairs and down the hallway on the left, now don't dawdle, you'll be stuck here until the rain slows, so you might as well get some rest, and don't be shy, darlin', come find me if you need anything special, just ask for Lorraine!" She pressed a key and some flannel pajamas into Eric's chest, kissed Jackie on the top of the head, and scurried around the desk and into another room. Eric froze for a moment, a bit unnerved by the woman's rapid conversation, and then turned to walk to the dusty stairs at the other side of the room.

**

* * *

****A/N: Well then, there we go! Hope you liked it, and I'll try to update sooner next time. It's just been busy, you know, my parents are getting a bit college-crazed although I still have some time left before I start my tours! This one is a bit longer, and obviously in switched perspective, but I don't know the setup of the next chapter yet…definitely some Hyde though! It's time for him to enter the story, see where he is with his life. Please review, and see you soon!**

**Best,**

**Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My god, guys, I am so so so **_**so**_** sorry it took me so long to update. I had a really rough couple of weeks, and I've just been so busy that I only got around to this now!! Well, I hope it was worth the wait, and although some parts of it hurt to write, it needed to be done. *sighs and wipes tears away* Oh, well! Here's some Hyde for you! Use him wisely ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nahhh, I don't own these moody bitches. I mean, as Kitty would say, they switch partners more than square dancers!!**

_

* * *

__Two Hours Before Eric's Plane Landed:_

Hyde sat in his chair, arms crossed, legs crossed, heart crossed. She was sitting right there, on the couch not two feet away, yet it was too far for him. How long ago was it that she would be on his lap? That they'd be together, and Chicago and Vegas wouldn't occupy a thought in either of their heads? Too long. Way too long to be without his chick. An arm came up behind him and snaked around his neck; bright red fingernails scratching lightly at his chest. Yes, just an arm, because Sam was not a whole person to him. She was a mess of body parts: a leg slung over his, a neck that was way too pale, or even just a strand of artificially colored hair clogging up his nose. The red nails bothered him; Hyde was not one for bright shiny things being waved around in his face and distracting him. Of all the nonsense things about Sam, that was what bothered him. Not the fact that she removed her clothes for any horny stranger in Vegas, but her vibrant fingernails that were too long and not _hers_. Jackie's. Jackie's pale pink fingernails, and her tan skin, and her short legs that she had to extend while trying to peck him hello. He missed her head on her shoulder, because when Sam reached up to hug him, her ear was touching his, not resting against his neck like Jackie's did. He missed her hand in his, small and warm and completely encased by his calloused hands that dragged her along and pulled her near him so he could feel her presence while doing other things. Sam's hand was larger, and clammy, and he didn't feel the need to have her closer to him.

Sam's eyes were green, green and cold, as cold as his blood ran when he looked into Jackie's eyes now. They were still warm and brown, but they didn't sparkle anymore. They didn't shine, they didn't laugh or roll in exasperation, they just sat there. Dull, lifeless. Just like they were now, when Hyde tried to catch a glance at them. It wasn't that hard to do, as Jackie was staring back at him: at his god-awful moustache, at his tense shoulders, at Sam's chin resting on top of his head. And as Jackie's eyes changed from dull to blurred by tears, Hyde was brought back to her eyes on the night she gave him the ultimatum: full of hurt, full of misunderstanding, but mostly, full of love for him. Love, because even though he let her down again and again, she forgave him because she _loved_ him and could not live without him. And just like that day, Hyde wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to touch the place where her white dress met her knee (Jackie was always classy, she made it a point not to dress like a whore, or like a Sam) and comfort her, prove to her that he loved her too, that he always had and always would. But then her eyes brought him back to another memory. The hurt that he felt when he saw Kelso in her hotel room was still fresh in his mind; he could still smell the Chicago city air, could hear Kelso's scream and see Jackie's hurt eyes that reflected the pain he was feeling inside. Although not quite, she could never feel the pain that he felt right then, that made him want to rip out his own heart so he'd never have to feel anything ever again. She could never feel what he felt. Her heart could never be as broken. And, thinking back, it was partly her fault all this Sam shit happened in the first place. Jackie was always the one who fought for their relationship: she kept fighting and fighting and betting on him and making him want to bet on himself. When Kelso made Jackie and Hyde Betsy's godparents, Jackie was ecstatic. She squealed and patted his knee and wiggled on his lap, and truly, Hyde was just as happy, although he didn't show it at that extent. Jackie proclaimed that they were the best couple around, and Kelso stated how it looked like they were going to last longer than Eric and Donna, and Hyde was actually happy. Being with Jackie felt good, and it felt good to know that Jackie thought their relationship was worth shit. Hyde still remembered how long her hair was then, tickling his arms when she leaned back against his chest, satisfied with their win. Satisfied with him, not needing more than he could give to her, and always ready to fight for him. Leaving for Chicago proved that Jackie gave up. She gave up on Hyde and she gave up on them together. There wasn't that much time between Betsy being born and the ultimatum. How could things have changed so quickly? How could Jackie expect him to fight for her when she gave up on fighting for him?

With that final thought, Hyde gave up on emotion and feelings for Jackie and pulled Sam onto his lap. As Sam leaned up to kiss him, she murmured, "I love you, baby." Hyde glanced at Jackie one more time and cleared his throat.

"I love you too," he rasped and pecked her on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and Jackie let a tear fall down, but Hyde wasn't thinking about any of that. The only thought that ran through his head was how Sam didn't fit right on his lap. She wasn't his chick, and that wasn't her spot. It didn't feel right. Hyde decided it probably never would.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well then, there you go. Take a deep breath and live through it, all you zennies, because it will get better for them. I promise. Stupid ugly fat whore Sam. What a bitch. Anyways, please review!! Let me know how you think, and I'll update as soon as I can!!

**Best, **

**Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Your honor, I can expain. My computer got a virus. Not so bad, right? I mean, I still had all my documents, so that was all well and good. UNTIL my father decided to act like Mr. Fix-It and attempt to get rid of the virus. Which essentially just made it worse. In conclusion, my computer was with the Geek Squad for a week, but now I'm back and I updated! I apologize for the wait! Enjoy.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Mary, whose reviews and messages brighten my day and make me want to write more! Thanks for the support, Mary!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was mine, I'd probably at this moment be hiding from the angry fans who were throwing rocks at me for the terrible last season. But lo and behold, I'm not.**

* * *

Jackie was falling. Every part of her seemed to be plummeting towards the ground, especially her heart, which was in the process of being brutally stomped on. Again. He _loved_ her? He couldn't even say that to her more than once, yet there he goes, just flinging around the words to a girl he met at a strip joint. Her Steven wouldnever even come _close_ to using the word love when he didn't mean it; love meant a lot to Steven. Her Steven was abandoned when he was a little boy, something he had never quite gotten over. Her Steven was denied love as a child, and that carried into his adult life, where love was real, yet completely distant. Jackie couldn't help falling for the brooding mess of a boy with electrocuted hair and mysterious sunglasses. Really, the way he cupped the back of her head when he kissed her was enough to drive her eight kinds of crazy. Yet he loves _Sam?_ Jackie couldn't take it, her stomach was sinking, her eyes were welling up, and what was up with the damn crying? Jackie thought she was done with this, thought she was out of tears, but they just kept coming whenever she saw them together. The storm outside worsened, and Mrs. Forman had warned her to stay in the house until it cleared up, but Jackie could no longer sit there just watching them make out right in front of her. That was _Jackie's_ spot, _Jackie's_ lap, and she was not going to stare at Her Steven and that absolute _skank. _Jackie stood up and ran through the basement door, one hand covering her mouth to repress a sob, the other over her stomach, holding herself together. She slammed the door behind her and sunk down to the floor, sobs racking her tiny frame, arms around her knees. She rocked herself back and forth, trying to stop the tears that wouldn't even slow. After what seemed like hours, Jackie shakily stood up. As she ascended the basement stairs, the door was flung open once again and Sam stepped out, head turned to say goodbye to Her Steven. Jackie flew up the remainder of the stairs and tumbled into the bushes in time to hear Sam.

"Bye, Baby," she trilled and wiggled her fingers. Sam ran up the stairs and drove off in that blasted Trans Am. Jackie retched into the bushes and sat back on her heels, gasping, reluctant to get up. She finally propelled herself to her feet and walked the three miles to the Point Place Bridge. Relishing in the idea of not being able to feel anymore, she sunk down on the edge of the bridge, rain falling in torrents all around her as she stared down into the water's murky depths.

* * *

Now, in the motel room with Eric, she was heaving into the toilet with tears streaming down her face yet again. Honestly, Jackie was surprised Eric came in here with her for the sixth time; she was even shocked the first time he flung open the slammed door when he heard her choking gags. Jackie dry-heaved, yet there was nothing in her stomach to come out and make her feel better. Eric just stood there behind her, saying nothing and smoothing her hair off her sweaty forehead. Relieved at the lack of comments from him, Jackie moved out from under Eric's hand and rested her cheek on the chilled toilet seat, exhausted. Eric pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her until they got to the bed and she fell onto the pillow. Curling the thin blanket around her, she heard Eric murmuring into the phone while trying not to disturb her.

"Hello? Yeah, Mom, it's me. I'm-yes, I'm wearing sunscreen. But, Mom, listen-yeah, I have heard from Jackie. She's with me. No, she didn't fly to Africa in this storm, I'm home. I wanted to surprise you. Please don't shriek; it's late. Not for a while. We're at the motel, no, Mom, we can't come home yet. Roads are flooded. Mom, I'm going to have to stay here with Jackie for a while. She's- well, she's sick. No, no fever, Mom, she just isn't feeling good. I'll come home soon. Yeah. Don't tell anyone else about Jackie, though, all right? Because it's important! Yeah, I'll explain when I get home. Yeah, I promise. I love you too. Bye."

He set down the phone with a click and looked at Jackie, whose owlish eyes were a shock to him in the darkened room. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Uh, are you gonna, you know, again? Because if you are, I'd rather you not do it in the bed..." he trailed off.

Jackie shook her head slowly. "No. I think I'm done for now. And…thanks."

"For what?"

"For holding my hair back every time, for getting us this room, for not telling your mom about…you know."

"Oh. Well, anytime, Jackie. I mean, I know we weren't good friends before, but you seem like you need a good friend now, and I'm gonna try to be here for you, okay?

"I-I really appreciate that, Eric. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you over the years, and you're right, a friend is exactly what I don't have, what I need right now. And, Eric?

"Yeah?"

"I'm not suicidal. Just so you know."

"I- I wasn't sure, Jacks. But I didn't think you were. The Jackie I know couldn't have done that. Wouldn't have done that."

"Well, that Jackie is pretty much gone, but the essential ideas are still here somewhere, buried deep. And I know I wouldn't have gone through with it. I- I may have issues, but they don't go as far as that," she whispered helplessly. Eric nodded and crawled into the bed beside her. Jackie watched as he turned over and stared at his back as his breathing slowed down. She turned to face the wall as a wave of nostalgia hit her, along with another wave of nausea that she fought as the memory of two summers ago resurfaced in her head…

* * *

It was burning hot. Or freezing cold. Jackie couldn't tell, as she was doubled over in the bushes, vomiting. She was shivering and sweating at the same time, and her muscles were shaking and melting into one pile of mush that was barely supporting her shuddering frame. She gasped as the door to the basement was thrown open and Steven ran up the stairs to her and handed her a tissue. She pressed it to her mouth with a trembling hand and stared up at him with eyes shining with unshed tears. He took her other hand and led her down the stairs and into the basement, while Jackie turned her head away, too ashamed to look at him in her moment of weakness. She shivered even more as a wave of frigid air conditioning hit her body and she shrunk back from the middle of the room, relieved as she was that no one else was there. Steven noticed her reluctance and tugged her into the bathroom.

He sat her down on the toilet and took off her flip flops and her skirt, her shirt shortly following. Jackie started panicking as he took off his shirt; he was really going to take advantage of her in her helpless state? Steven didn't do anything of the kind, though, he just took off his shoes and socks and turned on the water in the shower. After going in first to make sure it wasn't scalding, he held out his hand, and Jackie bravely grasped it and allowed him to help her step into the tub. He put her under the water and smoothed back her hair, shielding the water from her eyes and effectively making her feel a smidge better. Jackie stopped shaking as he took some shampoo and worked it into a lather in her hair, not even complaining that it was a generic brand, it just felt so damn good. Chills ran through her body, and she was soaring and dozing as she slipped in and out of consciousness, at the mercy of his practiced hands. He smoothed through her tangles and worked his hands through the tresses, not caring that his jeans were steadily getting darker as the water soaked through. Jackie leaned against his muscled chest and let deliriousness overtake her as he lifted her out of the tub and gently towel dried her hair, putting her into a pair of his old sweatpants and a t-shirt, and tucking her head against his pillow. Steven followed shortly after and slid in behind her. Jackie relished in his body heat on her back as he cocooned her and grabbed his arm as it wrapped around her waist, pressing it against her cheek and feeling the cool comfort that surrounded her.

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes and saw the wall of the rundown motel, not Steven's comforting, white-washed walls, and fell into a disturbed sleep without Steven's arm anchoring her to real life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Hellz yes, we will be getting out of this motel room next chapter! Hellz yes, I will update by Friday! Hellz yes, I love reviews! Can I hear a woot, woot?**

**Best,  
****Lily**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here you go! This chapter is in Hyde's point of view, and half of the next one will be too. Not much angst and drama in this chapter, sorry to disappoint! But anyways, enjoy!**

**The scene Hyde is remembering is from the season six episode, I'm Free.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. I'm just rearranging the dollhouse, people.**

* * *

The taste of melted chocolate chips in pancakes with caramel sauce and strawberries on top was truly one of the best tastes in the world, Hyde deduced. Second only to Jackie, he thought with a sinking stomach. Jackie tasted like caramel. Hyde dropped his fork with a clatter only to have sharp nails digging into his shoulder, pressing him back down onto the chair.

"Baby, we need to talk." Sam plopped down in the chair across from him, drumming her nails on the Formica table. "Mrs. Forman, could we please have a little privacy?" she smiled at the woman frying eggs at the oven behind Hyde.

"Sweetie, a half hour ago you were sitting in the living room begging me to take out my curlers and start breakfast! I am only one person!" Kitty chided, her sentence punctuated with her signature laugh. Sam sighed and ran her fingers through her bottle-blonde hair. When Hyde didn't look up from his pancakes, Sam spoke up.

"Hyde, we need to talk about our relationship," she whined, pursing her lips when Kitty started to hum. Hyde didn't meet her eyes, but turned around to see Kitty singing into the spatula. She laughed and then grabbed Hyde into a hug. Sam thunked her head down onto the table, exasperated. "Oh, Steven honey, sing with me!

"There was something in the air last night, the stars were bright, Fernando. They were shining there for you and me, for liberty, Fernando," Kitty sang in a deep, raspy, voice while shaking her hips.

"ABBA, Mrs. Forman, really? Why are you singing ABBA?" Hyde grumbled at her, swatting her hands away from his 'fro. He couldn't take ABBA right now, not with Sam in the room. Sam threw her hands up into the air and stormed out of the room. She poked her face into the swinging door to glare at Hyde.

"Hyde, when you're ready to actually _talk_ to your wife, I'll be in the living room," Sam hissed and flounced out. Hyde groaned and rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses, not daring to take them off in case Kitty was in a perceptive mood today. Kitty dropped her spatula and lifted up the frying pan. Pouring the eggs onto a serving platter, she untied her apron and sat in Sam's vacated chair.

"Talk to me, Steven," she said, placing her chin in her hands and staring at him. The words echoed in Hyde's head, taking him back, far back, to last year when Brooke had entered their lives. He could imagine himself sitting in the basement, listening to Kelso burn all of them, then throwing his hands up in supposed-innocence, declaring he'd never touched her. Imagined sitting in the basement, listening to Kelso totally unconcerned about his impending fatherhood. Imagined them in the driveway, telling Kelso to stop being a tool and take responsibility, then Kelso freaking out and walking away. Jackie had come up to him and grasped his arm, telling him he was foxy. Ten minutes later, as they were making out on his tiny cot, Hyde had stood up and started pacing. Jackie didn't say anything, just sat up and fluffed her hair. Hyde continued wearing a path in the carpet while Jackie filed her nails in silence. She finally sighed and reached out, grabbing his hand and tugging him back onto the cot with her. She scooted back against his pillow and crossed her legs, reaching out to remove his glasses and put them on the dresser. Jackie placed her chin into her hands and stared at Hyde.

"_Talk_ to me, Steven," she whispered, "What's going on, puddin'?"

Hyde stood up and started pacing again. He talked about his home life, about Bud leaving them, about Edna leaving again, about his grandmother dying. He talked about alcoholic parents and no heat, about tax auditors banging on the doors and teachers looking at him in concern. He talked about bruising smacks, about foodless dinners, about Edna's "uncles" sleeping over every weekend, and sometimes week nights. He talked about staying in the 24-hour Finer Diner, resting his head on the sticky counter while waiting for his mother to come back from the motel. He looked at Jackie when he was done, her brown eyes boring into his blue ones.

"You should really take a breath in between monologues, Steven," she stated. Hyde just looked at her, slowly becoming pissed off.

"Just because you had the perfect childhood with perfect parents doesn't mean everyone else did, Jackie," he snapped at her, and he watched as she turned away from him, eyes watering as she slumped her shoulders. "Oh, god, Jackie, your dad," Hyde said gruffly, his heart melting. He sat down next to her, cot sagging beneath them, and pulled her into his chest. "Hey there, Dollface," he said huskily, "I didn't mean it. I forgot."

"Yeah, well I didn't," she whispered hoarsely, "Mom's still not back yet, and I'm still mooching off Donna. You're not the only one whose parents abandoned them, Steven." With this, she let out a sob and buried her face into his shoulder, effectively soaking his sleeve in tears. After a while, she sat up and looked at Hyde. Hyde looked back at her and waited for her to speak. "Michael will realize, puddin' pop," she spoke in a slightly stronger voice, "He's not a bad guy. Just clueless. Don't worry; there won't be another abandoned baby to feel guilty about."

Hyde kissed Jackie on the temple and pulled her up from his bed. They walked into the basement and Hyde sat on his chair, pulling Jackie into his lap. Charlie's Angels came on the TV, and they watched in silence until the rest of the gang trooped into the smoky room.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review please! I love your feedback, ideas, and suggestions!**

**10 Lily points to the person who can find the movie quote in the chapter!**

**Best,  
Lily**


End file.
